New school, First Love?
by HetalianxD.gray-man
Summary: Arthur went back to England and left his mother and step father in England he went to a new school, new people,friends ,enemies and lover? Read more to find out about Arthur's life in his new school. Rated M for future lemons and for vulgarities. Sorry for bad english and stuff, second FrUk fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I rewrote the first chapter, I read a review by someone and decided to edit I have the habitat of writing when a new idea strike me so parts of the fanfic will be kinda weird and random and sorry for my typos I usually write around midnight or later since I usually get idea at that sorry if my fanfics are weird and the timeline,plot are a mess.**

**Francis's POV**

"Hey guys, guess what I heard and saw?." Antonio said while he place his bag onto his seat before sitting down. Gilbert lift his head up from the table, looking very sleepy. "What..."He groaned out. "There is a new transfer student coming to our class, and he is a cutie, blond hair and green eyes and slender too." Antonio said eyes filled with excitement. Gilbert eyes lit up with curiosity when he heard the description of the new boy. "But I think he is off limits..."Antonio continued. "Ehh? Tomato bastard you got me work up for no reason, but why ?" Gilbert say slightly tick off,with his fist clench. Antonio looked a little scared and acted like he was cowering, " Well he is the son of the headmaster of this school, I highly doubt there would be any good to play with him." After Antonio finished that sentence I lift my head away from the erotic-romance novel that I was reading then grin my usual cheshire cat grin. "Oh..Kesesese I think someone is more interested then I am." Gilbert said.

* * *

"OK everyone get back to your seat and quiet down." Said our homeroom teacher who had just walked in when the bell rang. "We have a transfer student today." Then suddenly the at first quiet room was filled with cheering and whispering about transfer student "Quiet down class!, come in Arthur." The homeroom tearcher said.

**Arthur's POV**

After I heard my homeroom teacher say my name, I open the door and walked into the class. I stood beside the teacher and faced my new classmates and bow down at them before saying, " I'm Arthur Kirkland, I just came back from studying in France, please to meet all of you."

"Ok, umm...can you take the empty sit beside Gilbert, Gilbert raise your hand."Said my homeroom teacher after glancing around. A silverd-white hair and red eye guy raised his hand and I walked over to my seat next to him. "Kesesese, I'm Gilbert Beillschmidt,nice to meet you." He said stretching his hand out for a hand shake, but I just bow my head a little and sat down, "I will put the class chairman in charge of class the remaining time please use it for self study." After the teacher said that he left the room. As soon the teacher left, I was surrounded by a lot of people and they started to throw dozens of question all at once at me.

Overwhelmed by all the question and not fond of a lot of people, I felt very dizzy. I stood up, "Sorry I'm not feeling too well...where is the nurse office ..?" I asked.A guy with his blond hair slicked up cleared his throat and said, "Everybody get back to your sit and study, I will show you to the nurse office please follow me."He walked out of the room and I follow after him. "I'm the class chairman , Ludwig Beillschmidt." I remained a few turn at a few corners we reached the nurse office, I was told to lie down on the bed by the nurse till I feel making sure I was comfortable and getting rest, Ludwig went back to class.

* * *

"Ring...Ring..." I woke up to the sound of the school bell ringing. I rub my eyes and sat up, _'What time is it now?'_I thought. Glancing at the clock it was going to be six in the evening soon. I swung my legs off the bed and at that same moment the door opened and Ludwig was there with a redish-brown haired boy with a curl and a quiet japanese-looking guy. "Vee~Hi Arthur." said the boy with the curl.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked Ludwig. "Yes."I said with a forced smile, I wasn't feeling any better at all, _'Could it be jet-lag?'_ I thought. "Here is your bag."Said the japanese looking guy who just placed my bag on the bed. "My name is Honda Kiku, I'm in the same class as you."he introduced himself. Then Kiku pointed at the guy with the curl, "And this is Feliciano Vargas, also from the same class."

"Vee~Arthur nice to meet you, do you like pasta ?"I nodded at the random and sudden question. Glancing at the clock again, "I should get going now, it's getting late." I said while straightening out my shirt and checking my bag for all it's content.

"Vee~see you on Monday,avere un buon fine settimana." Said Feliciano. "See you next Monday,get plenty of water and rest."Ludwig said. Kiku just wave goodbye to me.

The three of the headed towards the dorms as I stood by the gate and wait for my ride to come. Most students stay in the school dormitories, some go home. This elite school is split into two groups of people, those that are from rich and influential background wears a red jacket while the commoners that worked hard enough and got scholarship are able to enter this school, they wear a blue jacket. The dorms between these two are very different too, the red jackets get a high class dorm while the blue jackets have cheaper dorm and not really good living conditions. The rich and people with influential parents look down on all commoners and vice -versa.

I'm currently living alone in a penthouse, my dad rarely come home, ever since I was young I hardly see him ,the one or two times I get to see him is when he comes back to get a change of clothes. After my mom died when I was just 8 my dad was heart broken he did came home but he came back he was drunk, he verbally and physically abused me, once I was losing too much blood from his beating I was on the edge of dying but was saved by my uncle. He couldn't stand to see me being beaten up by my dad so he brought me to France where his family was. I adapted to life in France,but one day I decided it is time that I should come back to England to settle my problems.

While I was deep in thought, I heard someone honk the car, I look up and see a black car. 'My ride is here.' the chauffeur open the door of the passenger side and I got ride from school back to the penthouse is thirty minutes that amount of time I decided to use it for resting, since I'm not really feeling well.I close my eyes and rested.

**Translation:**

avere un buon fine settimana : have a good weekend


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for bad english and other stuff, i'm trying to stay awake now, i dind't check this chapter the second time but i think i will next time too me luck for exam tmrw night.Z_Z. Long chapter have break in between to rest eye.**

* * *

I later woke up to find myself in my bed feeling very sick. I tried to sat up in my bed but couldn't, I turn slightly and lay on my side and spotted my phone. I slowly reach out and grab it,flipped it open there was a text message left behind. I open it I read it,

Sender:Father

Subject:Overseas

_Arthur I won't be back for a month , I'm heading overseas to check on with a important shareholder of the ._

I finish reading it and deleted that father is truly a weird person...abused me in the past and now trying to act like a good father,after remarrying another woman with two children. Those two children are my step-brothers they attend the same school as I do but a few years below at time shown on the screen of my phone, it was around ten at night I doubt that the clinic is open,calling the family doctor in will also be troublesome. Sighing,I gave one more try to sit up, finally I managed to seat up but was more sweaty and tired than before. I slowly stood up and use the blanket and wrapped it around me to keep me warm. I sluggishly trudge to the door and open it, I walk out of them room and lean against the much movement makes me feel very sick, I manage to walk to the kitchen with the support of the walls,opened the medicine cabinet to find other medicine but no cold the cabinet I look at time again,_ 'I suppose I can go to a pharmacy or a convenience store to get some.' _I went back to my room to put on more clothes and my money.

I took the lift down to the ground floor, after informing the doorman that I was heading out.I walked out onto the busy streets, the streets were decorated with different lights since Christmas is near. I blew air into my cup palms, it sure was getting colder day by day.

* * *

The nearest pharmacy was a few block away from the penthouse,driving would take about ten minuite walking there and being sick of course took a longer time. Only half way through I was already tired and very dizzy, I looked around these few blocks are old and not much people live here thus seeing gangsters hanging around here was no surprise. I hate this place a lot as it reminds me of my lonely,dark and quiet time in the penthouse.

Just as I was about to turn at the next corner, I heard footsteps from behind me, I know I should turn around so I quicken my pace to quickly reach somewhere more footsteps behind me also became faster and the number of footsteps seem to have increased, peeking out at the corner of my eye I saw a group of people following of them who was holding onto the crowbar grabbed my arm, "Hey new guy come play with us." I tried to shrug off his hand that was grabbing me. "Leave me alone."I said making sure my voice didn't quiver. I continued walking with the guy grabbing my arm. "Come on its going to be fun,the big brothers here will make you feel so good."Another guy said. "I said let go."This time a little group of people started to surround me closing off all escape routes. 'If I weren't sick or not really dizzy right now I probably can run away, I can trick them...oh I know !'

"Police!"I shouted out as loud as my sore throat could and pointed at a random group of people ran away quickly in all directions except the one I pointed them all distracted and running away in panic, I took the chance and ran away.I stop almost at the end of the block and sat on the ground panting. I'm seeing double everywhere, I feel extremely dizzy, I lean my head against a wall. Then I saw a faint silhouette of a group of people walking towards me.

* * *

I woke up to the splashing of cold water on me. "Hey boss he is awake."Said the guy who seemed to be one that splashed water at me. "Hey pretty face look at me."A guy said while grabbing my chin. My eyes took some time to focus, the first thing I realised was that I was tied up,naked and cold very cold.I saw a man with blond hair sitting on what seems to be a throne made of crates. "Hold him up."Said the guy with the blond hair, "Yes boss."Said a few of the other men and I was held up by my arms. "My my he is a beauty." The blond haired man said his index finger slowly tracing one of my nipples. I tried to cringe away but couldn't.

_'Wished I had call the family doctor instead of walking alone,sick in the night.' _I struggled to see if I could loosen the ropes. "You guys get out of here, I'm gonna have some private fun with my new toy."Said the blond guy. All his men exited the room, leaving me and him alone. He forced his lips onto mine, tongue immediately seeking for entrance into my mouth. Being stubborn of course I didn't open my mouth, I trashed around more. "Tch, stop moving." He said after pulling away. "Now listen to me if you only want to feel pleasure and not pain,open your mouth."He said in a commanding tone. I shook my head, "Open your mouth now."The guy said. I shook my head in reply and look away. "Tch."He raised his arm and slap my face.I open my mouth from the impact and shock, he then took that chance and slip his tongue into my mouth. I bit down hardly onto his tongue causing it to bleed too. He pulled away and slap me hardly again. "Bloody hell you bit me."He shouted at me in rage. "I won't be so kind to you, not like I was in the first place."He smirked.

He grabbed me by my hair with one hand, the other the zipper of his pants. He opened his zip and was about to pull out his dick when one of his man was suddenly thrown through the door and into the room. Then three figures came in, "Keseses Sorry to spoil this little party but you should let go of that boy."Said someone that I thought look like the guy I sat in class today. Once again my eyes getting blur again, "What did you do to my men and hell no am I giving you him."Said the blond guy who had thrown me onto the ground , his hand now holding a metal bat. "Fusososo if you don't we just have to beat the crap out of you and take him back." Antonio said with a grin that was deemed creepy by anyone who saw it in this situation. _(A sadistic grin)_ "Guys are we going to beat him to a pulp or not ? I'm getting bored, we have only been fighting weak guys." Francis said with a yawn.

"Don't look down on me bastard."The blond guy said, getting a good grip of the bat before charging towards the trio and swinging the bat randomly. Gilbert dodge to the left, Antonio dodge to the right and Francis took a step back dodging his attack easily. Francis drew out a elegant rapier from his scabbard , Antonio drew out his axe and Gilbert drew out his cross shaped sword out. "Ohonhon guys remember not to kill him."Francis said while talking a step forward to the frightened blond guy who had dropped his weapon. Antonio and Gilbert took a step forward too, the trio's weapon pointed towards the blond guy. He fell onto his knees crying, "I'm sorry...sorry you can have that kid back." Antonio grabbed a rope that was on the ground and tied him up, Gilbert and Francis went to check on me.

"Mon dieu êtes-vous ok?"Francis asked kneeling down and taking his jacket off to cover me up. "Hey we should bring him to a hospital he is burning up." Gilbert said, worried. "Oui."Francis agreed and scoop me up into his arms, he carried me bridal style.

Barely conscious I muttered "N..o..hos..pital...hom.e."

"But mon cher Arthur your running a temperature and need immediate medical attention."Francis said.

"Ho..me.."I said out weakly, just speaking a few words was already making me feel so turn and look at Gilbert, who just , "Ok, but we don't know where you live."

"Hey I found a key card lock, in his pile of clothes."Antonio shouted after he finish tying up the blond guy and his lackeys. "It says Kirkland Apartment, royal street 22, room 470,." _(I know i'm not creative)_

"Ok, Antonio call the police, saves he trouble to travel to the police station just to drop these guys there." Antonio took his phone and dial the police, Gilbert took my pile of clothes. "Shouldn't we dress him? It would be weird to bring someone that is only wearing a jacket in such cold weather into a building." Gilbert said. "Hnn...give me his clothes, I shall help him to put it on."Francis said.

"Not fair, I wanna see his naked body." Gilbert whined.

"Seriously..Gilbert he is sick and you still want to see his naked body."Francis said though his mind was not thinking straight. "The police are coming soon guys, hurry lets get out of here."Antonio said. "Rock scissors paper ?"Gilbert suggest. "Ok."

"Rock scissors paper."Gilbert and France said in unison. Gilbert and France both threw out rock, face palming at the side , Antonio walked over and show paper. "Yay..i win now lets get out of here and dress him up before the police arrive and we must stay here to explain."Said Antonio with the end Antonio dressed me and the trio plus me set out to my penthouse.

* * *

"Hey wake up Arthur."Francis said one hand carrying me and the other shaking me. "Hnn..."I stir awake a little , my head and eye lids felt very heavy. "We need you to wake up so it won't look so weird and suspicious." Gilbert said. "Even with my awesomeness I don't think I can seduce or charm that buff guy in suit there."he continued.

Francis set me down onto the ground, hand supporting I was stable. I took the key card out my pocket and walked into the building with the trio trailing behind me. The buff man stopped the trio and asked in a gruff voice "Who are you people ? Identification card out."

"Umm...we are..."Antonio said. "They are my friends from school let them in,Nick."I said weakly. "Yes young master."Nick said,stepping aside to let the trio in.I got into the elevator while the three follow me.

I slide the key card into the lock to the penthouse and unlock the door. The first thing Gilbert did after entering was to flop down onto the couch and flip the television on, Antonio joined Gilbert on the couch. Francis open the door to what I think was his room, he place me down gently onto the bed and covering me up with my blanket so I won't feel cold.

As Francis was about to stand up and leave, I grabbed onto his shirt's sleeve and shook my head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave, I'm just going to get some medicine for you."He said with a gentle smile. "No...meds..."I croaked out with my sore and dry throat. "Gilbert, Antonio, would either of you guys be kind enough to get some cold medicine ." Francis shouted from my room.

After a while, the door opened and someone left. A few minute later, a panting Gilbert and Antonio barged into the room. One was holding onto a pack of cold tablets and the other holding a glass of water. Francis took the glass of water and place it at the side table and then the packet. He read the instructions, "Have you eaten dinner Arthur?, you can only eat this after eating" I shook my head sleepily. "You guys, stay here with him, I shall cook up some soup for him."

Francis walked out of the room. Gilbert and Antonio sat on my bed, "Damn I have never seen a very caring Francis before."Said Gilbert. "Yeah...its weird...he is usually pervertic and a playboy but tonight he seem to serious." I laughed a little, "Really...?" "Yeah"They said together.

After a while, Francis walk back into the room with a bowl of soup on a set the tray down onto my lap before sitting down beside me. "You should eat it when its still hot."Francis said in a gentle tone. At the side, Antonio and Gilbert had turned around, away from Francis and me and started making gagging actions.

After I drank the soup and ate the medicine and was ready to sleep, Gilbert and Antonio had left my room and were at the living I was about to fall asleep, Francis got up and switch the light off and was about to leave the room. "Don't leave...stay...here..in my bed.."I muttered. He came back and instead of sitting beside me he lay down in the bed and started stroking my head gently.

I slowly drifted to sleep, feeling calm and not lonely. I snuggle against Francis arm, dreaming of nice things instead of having that reoccurring nightmare...


	3. Note

Sorry i know i'm haven't been updating my stories much, there are either half way done or i'm stuck and is waiting for inspiration to strike me. I'm going to hiatus since i need to send my laptop to fix the falling screen (==') its irritating that i can't write when i feel so inspired to, plus i'm going overseas for about a month and its hard to type on phone and there is no wifi there. So sorry for not updating much and i'm editing some chapters so it will take a long time.


End file.
